Barn Love
by QJP PLP
Summary: Kagome and Sango own a riding stable called Mildland Acers Farm. Inuyasha and Miroku start taking lessons, what kind of wild and crazy things happen? Shippo gets lost, where? and what happens to his parents? (Warning: Inuyasha is slightly OOC)
1. New Arrivals

QJP: Finally, I have an idea for putting my two favorite things together in one fanfic!  
  
PLP: Yeah, and to make it even better, I co-authored it! (PLP: My work is in paragraph form, like the first two paragraphs. The rest is QJP) hands BC some candy  
  
BC: YAY CANDY! happily eats candy  
  
Shippo: Can I have some candy too?  
  
PLP: Sure hands Shippo candy  
  
QJP: Just to get this thing started, I should point out that I do not, i repeat, I do NOT own any of the Inu cast. The great and all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi does. Although I wouldn't mind owning Sango and Miroku, they ARE my favorite characters and couple, afterall. ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Barn Love  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrivals  
  
Kagome slide her feet across the cold cement floor. She hung her head low, her face buried in 'The Black Stallion: Mystery' written by Walter farley. Her head shot up as she heard a soft voice call her name. She looked around the dark building. "Sango, is that you?" Kagome asked in a whisper, a little scared. "Yes, it is, I couldn't sleep" Sango's voice came as she walked towards Kagome. Kagome sighed. "Me niether, I am so excited that Princess is having a foal, I just can't sleep."  
  
Kagome dog-eared the page. "Wheres Shippo?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled "lucky him, he fell asleep. I told him he could take a nap and I'd wake him up when I thought she was going to foal." Sango nodded "what you got there?" she lifted the book and read the title "The Black Stallion, Mystery...agian?" Kagome chuckled "I can't seem to put it down." Sango's eyes grew wide and she looked down. She was relieved to find Shippo tugging at her pant leg. "Well then, morning...er Night...er hi Shippo. Good to see you are up" Sango stated.  
  
"Why don't we check on Princess," Kagome suggested. Then they walked out of the observation room and down the wide isleway toward the foaling stall. Moonshadow, one of the many stallions standing at stud, greeted them happily.  
  
Kagome stuck her hand out for him to see plainly and he nuzzled it softly. Kagome smiled "I have no treats for you right now". Moonshadow nickered stubbernly and Sango stuffed her hand in her pocket and fished out a sugar cube. "I have a treat for him" she said as she held her hand under his muzzle. He took it eagerly and searched for more. "sorry, no more, we came down to see Princess, not spoil you so your fat!" Sango stuck her tounge out.  
  
"Well, it will take a lot more than a few sugar cubes to make him fat. besides, he's probably just as anxious as we are to see the birth of his foal." Kagome said as she peeked into Princess's stall.  
  
"True, but still. The way he eats...." she broke off as she too peeked into Princess's stall. "Oh my gosh! Look Kagome...do you see what I see?" (PLP: Way up in the sky Shepard boy??? Oh sorry...) "Shes-the foals hoofs are out." Sango said excitedly. Shippo jumped up and down happily "YAY!" he said too loudly. "SHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome put her finger to her lips. Shippo hung his head. He looked around and saw all the horses looking out their stall door to see what all the ruckus was about. (PLP: thanks to QJP's spelling....)  
  
A half hour later, the new foal was on it's feet, still shaky, and was wondering around Princess's belly looking for her teat. after another ten minutes of searching, Princess turned her head and gently nudged the baby towards it. the foal found it and happily started nursing, swishing it's short tail happily. Princess then turned back to the rest of her hay.  
  
"Go and see what we have, besides, you better go now while it's nursing and Princess is eating." Kagome said to Sango as she and Shippo went to give Moonshadow another sugar cube.  
  
Sango opened the stall door just big enough to slip through, so that they wouldn't be able to escape, and slowly went up to the nursing foal and lifted up the tail. "Looks like we have a little filly. and what beautiful markings too." the filly was a ligter version of Moonshadow. a light bay with his wide blaze. but this filly also had three white stockings, two back and one on the right front. she was beautiful, to say the least.  
  
"Alright, lets get some sleep. I think we have two new people starting lessons tomorrow anyway." Kagome said as they went back to the observation room, yawning widely. "Shippo, did you want to stay here or go home? of course, it IS 3:00 so maybe you should stay with us. there should be an extra pull-out bed upstairs." (A/N: i should tell you what this barn basically looks like before this story goes too far. there are two isleways, one on each side of an indoor arena. there is also an outdoor arena. the observation room is a two story with a good sized apartment upstairs where Sango and Kagome live.)  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay. Good-night Kagome, good-night Sango." Shippo then went ahead upstairs.  
  
"Good-night Shippo." Kagome and Sango called up.  
  
"Well, should we start getting the lessons on the board?" Sango asked, going into the office and getting out the binder with "lessons" written on it with permanent marker.  
  
"Sure, why not. don't we have two new ones starting today?" Kagome asked, taking the paper with all the lessons on it and writing them on the chalkboard.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sango said. "Well, I'm going to head back up and try to get a few more hours of sleep. Good-night." she then walked upstairs.  
  
About ten minutes later, Kagome had checked up on Princess and the filly once more and was walking up the stairs to also get some sleep before 6:00 when they had to get up and feed the horses.  
  
5:30   
  
Sango woke up and stretched. She was still anxious about the foal and was very restless. She got out the "lessons" binder and wrote Snowy and Shadow for a 4:30 pm lesson. Kagome stirred in her bed and awoke. She walked out of her room and saw Sango "Sango, what are you doing?" she asked and walked to the desk where Sango was sitting. "Kagome, looky here, how does this look?" Sango asked and pushed the binder towards her. Kagome read it carefully "sounds okay to me, but I don't know when they will be coming," she then took a pencil and erased the times "we will write the time down when we know when they are going," she suggested and shut the binder.  
  
Sango smiled and stood up. "Bet you the horses are hungry" she said as she headed down the stairs and towards the feed room. Kagome followed closely behind, but remembered that Shippo was asleep and went to go get him. "Shippo" she said softly as she shook him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, he stretched and accedently slapped her. "Sorry, Miss Kagome" he said and got up. They walked to the feed room, but the wheel barrel was ready and the horses were being fed.  
  
Shadow reared in his stall. "Easy boy" Sango said as she dumped the grain into his feed bucket. He walked to his bucket and stuck his brown muzzle in it. "Pig" she laughed, joking around, and the young gelding nickered softly as he chowed down his food. "Ah Kagome, you've come. I haven't gave them hay yet, would you like to do so?" she asked as she finished feeding that row of horses.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, but knew she should not yell so she just walked to the hay room and untied 3 bales of hay. She seperated some of the flakes and put them in another barrel. She walked by each horses stall and gave them hay. She heard neighs from the other side of the barn, than there was a scream. Kagome knew that no one should scream in a barn "Shippo, carefully give the horses their hay please, you know who gets what amount, I have to go check that out," she said and walked quick past but not to scare the horses. (a/n: if and when you scream or run in a barn the horses can get scared and rear, or hurt themselves so yeah its bad.)  
  
She looked in the arena and there were no horses, so she went agianst her own rules, and ran fast. When she got to the other side she saw Sango laying on the ground. She ran to her and lifted up her head. Princess's stall door was a little open and Kasey, the filly, lay in the floor of the stall, bleeding. Princess was standing over her. She didn't know Sango was going to save her baby, and it probably screamed so Princess was just protecting her. Kagome put her hand up but she didn't move, she pinned her ears and than gently licked Kasey's wounds.  
  
Kagome grabbed Princess's halter and she looked up at the human girl. Kagome smiled and whistled a melody. Princess backed up a little. Kagome raised her hand a little more and this time, she nuzzled it. Than she stepped aside and allowed Kagome to approach Kasey. she crouched down and looked at her leg. She looked around and saw that she had broken the feed bucket and cut her leg on the plastic edge. She shook her head and messaged Kasey's leg. Sango then woke up. "I'm sorry Kagome, she got scared and lashed at m-" she started but looked at Kagome "its okay Sango, she was just protecting her foal, now go fetch the first aid kit please" (a/n: Sango is fine, she just has a small bump on her head other than that shes okay.)  
  
Sango got up slowly and walked to the tack room, she grabbed the first aid kit and handed it to Kagome. She lifted Kasey's leg and Sango gently wrapped it. As Kagome put on some medicine, Sango stroked the spirity little filly gently. Kagome gathered the tools, and Kasey stood up. Sango stood and watched. The cremello mare walked to her filly and nuzzled her. The filly was spunky agian, biting and rearing until Princess pinned her ears. Kagome and Sango shut the stall door behind them. "next time i'll be more carefull" Sango sighed and Kagome hugged her "its okay, I was hurt by Prancer two days ago when I just touched her foal" she rolled up her left sleeve and showed the small cut. Sango smiled "I am glade you are alright Kagome" and they hugged again "same for you" Kagome answered and they released the embrace.  
  
They both then went over to the other side to help Shippo finish feeding. When they got to the other side, though, Shippo had already started watering.  
  
"Miss Sango, do you think I could have a lesson after this?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, why don't we wait a half hour so that the horses will have enough time to finish their breakfast. Then I'll help you get Pepper ready, okay?"  
  
"Okay! I'll just finish this side and then I'll get ready." He then continued watering while Sango went to move Shippo's lesson to 7:00am instead of the original time of 1:00pm.  
  
Kagome in the meantime started to brush Pepper. Than Shippo stepped into the flea bitten gray's stall. Kagome smiled "you're missing the best part Shippo! Grab a brush and hurry now" she said happily. Shippo grabbed a curry comb and started stroking the mare's silky coat. She grabbed the hoof pick and asked the mare to lift her hoof. She clucked gently and the mare lifted her hoof, than Kagome scraped away the dirt. She did the same to the other three hooves. "Shippo, what are you doing? You can hard brush her now" she said as she grabbed the brush and handed it to Shippo.  
  
Shippo gently shoved the brush away, "I wanted to start with the curry comb" he said. "HELLO?? ANYONE HERE!!" a voice called from across the barn. Shippo looked at Kagome. "Shippo, where is your mother, your only 5 and I can't babysit you all the time" she said laughing.  
  
Sango looked "right here" she said and approached the two boys. "Hello my name is Sango Taijiya, I am 24 years old. Kagome Higurashi is 20 and we both own the barn together." she motioned for them to follow her. She grabbed the "lessons" binder agian "May I ask of your names, your age and how experienced of a rider you are?" she asked. "Well my name is Miroku Houshi, I am 23 years old and I have never riden before," the young man dressed in blue jeans and a purple shirt said. "I am Inuyasha Fang, I'm 19 and I also have never riden a horse" the man with a red shirt and tan pants said.  
  
Kagome came leading Pepper as Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku went into the arena. "Whats up Sango?" she asked. Sango sighed "I need to get Pepper and Ginger because they want to ride together," Kagome nodded. "Since your going to get Ginger, will you tell Shippo I am ready for him to ride, why don't you get Apricot for Inuyasha and Miroku can ride Ginger."  
  
"Alright." Then Sango went off in search of Shippo, finding him outside of Princess's stall looking at Kasey. "Shippo, Kagome has Pepper out in the arena waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Shippo then walked out to the arena and Kagome gave him a leg up.  
  
Sango went into the tack room and got all Apricot's tack and a good sized saddle and proceeded to get the beautiful palomino paint ready. She moved carefully around her because from experience she knew that Apricot was one of the easiest horses to spook while in the stall.  
  
Although she was careful, Sango had Apricot all tacked up and standing in the middle of the arena next to Ginger in ten minutes. "Alright, Inuyasha, this one's for you."  
  
Once Inuyasha and Miroku were on, Sango went to get two lounge lines to give them lounge lessons. "Kagome, how are we going to do this? I mean, neither Miroku or Inuyasha have ridden before so we need to give them lounge lessons, but how are we going to give Shippo his lesson at the same time?"  
  
"Well, I guess Shippo could just have a fun day and do whatever he wants for the half hour, as long as he doesn't canter too much or get Pepper too hot. And I'll give Inuyasha his lesson while you give Miroku his."  
  
"Do you think I could go outside and ride then, Miss Kagome?" Shippo asked while he was standing up to warm up at the walk.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Pepper has been known for taking off with riders outside." Kagome said, putting the chain part of the lounge line through both sides of Apricot's bit and then clipping it onto the joint between the weaving and the chain.  
  
"Miss Kagome, I'll be careful. Besides, I know what to do if she starts running."  
  
"Oh really, then what do you do?"  
  
"don't you just turn them around in tight circles?"  
  
"That's right. Since you know that, I guess you could go outside as long as you stay in the outdoor arena or in one of the empty pastures."  
  
"Alright, I will." He then went out the door to where the stalls were and walked outside.  
  
Shippo clucked to young mare, grabbing her reins and turning her to the right. He walked her for a while and found that she was being calm. He stroked her neck and she winnied pleasingly, stepping up a little (a/n: Stepping up just means that shes going faster...). Shippo smiled, sat deep in his saddle and pulled on her reins. He let them go, than pulled back speaking softly to her "Easy girl," and she went back to a slow walk. Shippo smiled and scratched the mare in her favorite spot, the point of the withers. She shook and snorted, Shippo laughed.  
  
Inside the barn  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha into the 'bull pin' (a/n: its just a small area surrounded by metal fence that is usually located inside the arena) and grabbed a lunge whip on the way. As they got there, Kagome held the rope a couple yards away. "Okay, stand up," she said and he looked at her blankly. "Drop the reins and stand, i'm guiding her." She clucked to the mare, "walk Apricot" and she did. Inuyasha dropped the reins and wearily stood straight up, falling backwards into the saddle. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle a little. He snarled and grabbed the mare's mane. He found it easy to pull himself up that way.  
  
"Good, now I want you to bend your knees more....thats it" she smiled. "Bend forward and let go of her mane." Inuyasha looked at her, "no way wench." Kagome frowned, "woah Apricot" she said softly and the mare stopped. Kagome brought her in and than grabbed Inuyasha's collar "Do you want to get off?" He shook his head. "Than apologize for calling me that. Respect the trainer, or leave."  
  
"Inuyasha, say your sorry she did not deserve it" Miroku said from the other side of the arena. (a/n: if you don't know what a arena is, to dang bad!) Good thing Miroku had convinsed (sp?) him to stay, he was about to leave. He shook his head "i'm sorry" he said softly. Kagome let go of him and clucked again. Apricot walked on, going around and around Kagome.  
  
Miroku was having troubles keeping his feet in the stirrup. "Listen," Sango said softly "sit down." Miroku sat. "Now scootch (sp?) back." He looked around and shivered, scooting (sp?) back. "Farther," Sango reassured him (a/n: forgive me for my spelling!) and he stopped when his butt was at the end of the saddle. He made his butt come up more, so it wasn't on the back, but so he 'sat deep in the saddle'. Sango smiled, "good, now drop your heels so your toes are pointing to the ceiling" Miroku shifted his feet, and they cracked. His lips moved into a soft 'o' as he messasged the back of his leg. "Now, doing all that, stand but let your feet level as if you were on the ground." a little confused, he stood.  
  
Not shifting his toes parellel to his heels, he fell back. But he squeezed his knees hard and held onto the mare's neck. Sango smiled "good, now that is what I call leg gripping!" Miroku smiled pervertedly, and she gave him a death stare. "HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango turned towards Kagome. "what's the matter?" Kagome was smiling "I told him he could sit down now and that was his response." Sango looked at Inuyasha "sit down!" He growled, "I just learned to stand!" He argued. Sango and Kagome laughed, shaking their heads. Sango turned back to Miroku and said, "you may sit also, and do you know what 'post' means?" Miroku shook his head and Sango started to discribe it. (a/n: for non-horse lovers its when you are trotting on a horse you raise your butt up and down per beat...if you don't know what 1 beat is, you're in trouble)  
  
Inuyasha sat unwillingly. "Grab your reins," Kagome said and he did quickly. "Good, hold them like this," she put her hands into fists, twisted them to the left and showed her thumbs resting on her pointer finger than she let her other fingers relax to touch her palm with the tips of each finger. "Now than," she turned her side to him, still guiding Apricot. "Turn her left like this," she said as she showed herself gathering rain in the left hand, pulling back slightly, and releasing rein on the right side. Inuyasha tried it, and it worked, but not well.  
  
Miroku was having the same problem. "Good thing Shippo's a good rider." Sango called to Kagome. Her eyes widened "SHIPPO! Should I go check on him?" she asked worringly. Sango clucked for Pepper to step up "give her a nudge with your heel" she turned to Kagome "no, he's fine, he's experienced enough" Sango smiled as she heard Kagome sigh. Miroku was getting the 'post' thing down, now Sango was trying to teach him not to pull on the reins as he did so, and by doing that he had to grip with his thighs.  
  
Back to Shippo  
  
He was laying on the grass as Pepper ate around him. Shippo sat up and felt her, she wasn't warm at all. But he didn't know how to get back on. He grabbed her reins and clucked to her. Reluctently she followed, snorting. He stroked the mare's neck to calm her as he led her to the white fence of the pastures. He pulled her really close, and she side stepped nervously. "Easy girl" shippo said softly, circling her and making her stand. He climbed the rails to the top, than mounted the horse. Pepper moved as she spooked and Shippo was barely on. Thankfully he swong his legs over, regained the reins and spun her into tight circles, sitting back in the saddle. "Miss Kagome would be proud," he said as the mare stopped a second later, breathing as if she hadn't cantered in ages.  
  
He decided to walk her slowly, so she could cool off and catch her breath. Once she did, he turned her left and went by the barn. He went close to the wall, and when walking down it he made Pepper's head turn towards the wall by gathering lots of rein and he kissed, cueing the mare to canter. He bumped her reins softly (a/n: that's when you are doing saddleseat, long story...you use your pinkies thats all you need to know) to get her to go into a smooth and easy canter. She took the wrong lead so he stopped her and did it agian. Than the next time, he kicked the mare with his right leg and she took the correct lead.  
  
The mare went into a very slow easy 3 beat rhythm. Shippo walked her after a minute and since she wasn't hot, he let her go into a slow trot. She saw a rabbit and spooked, picking her legs up high and Shippo scratched her neck, than stopped her. "It's been 45 minutes! I better get back in!" Shippo gasped as he looked at his watch. He guided the mare back to the barn.  
  
In the barn  
  
Kagome was still working on Inuyasha when she heard a horse walking around in the barn. "Shippo, that you?" she asked. Shippo stopped the mare "yes" he said and guided her to her stall. He hoped off, rolled up his stirrups and put her into cross ties. He took off her tack and put it in the tackroom. Kagome smiled "woah girl" she said and brought in the horse. "What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled, "nothing, lessons over." She motioned to Shippo to come to her when she saw him looking at her.  
  
Sango smiled and brought Ginger into the middle also. "Your done." She chuckled, petting the mare's neck. Miroku groaned, "Uhh, how do I get down?" Sango shook her head, "take you feet out of your stirrups, swing your right leg over, let go of the reins, and drop to the ground" she said in a simple but understanding tone. Miroku did just that. Shippo was in the middle "you wanted something Miss Kagome?" Inuyasha was trying to get down but didn't succeed. "Yes, if you'd like you can give Pepper a bath." Shippo smiled "thank you Miss Kagome" he walked to the back and groomed Pepper.  
  
"Oh, so you lovely ladys aren't married?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It just seems strange that two beautiful women such as yourselves would still be single."  
  
Kagome growled and looked at Miroku. "Excuse me?!" Miroku bowed his head and bit his tongue "um, nothing." Sango shook her head "Uh-huh, sure," she clucked to Ginger agian. Kagome tried to help Inuyasha down. His foot slipped and he fell backwards, knocking Kagome onto the ground. Apricot snorted at the two as Kagome landed with a "oof." Sango looked at them "you okay?" she asked. Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha got off "I'm sorry" he said and stood up. He held his hand for her. She grabbed onto it smiling and he helped her up. Kagome grabbed Apricot's reins "follow me" she said and clucked softly. "Me or the horse?" Inuyasha asked wide-eyed. Kagome shook her head "you, I need to show you what to do before and after a lesson." Inuyasha sighed and followed slowly. "Follow ME not the horse, you'll get kicked." Inuyasha looked at her and stepped to the side, running into a wall.  
  
Kagome shook her head "you need to borrow one of my horse books. Because your going to scare the horses and not all of theses are ours" Inuyasha smiled "sound interesting" he said pulling himself out of the wall. Kagome put Apricot into her crossties just as Sango and Miroku passed. "Pervert" Sango whispered and went to smack him but hit Ginger in the neck. Her head went high "sorry hunny" Sango smiled and pet her. Kagome started at Miroku "if you want to ride here, i'd stop that!" Inuyasha shook his head "stupid monk" he looked at Kagome "do you board here?" Kagome nodded "yes, why?" he smiled "you said all of these horses weren't yours." She looked at him "And?"  
  
"I'd like to board my horse here" Kagome nodded "why can't you keep him-" Inuyasha shook his head "her" he corrected. Kagome stommped her foot "why can't you keep HER where she is?" Inuyasha smiled "she's at my dad's place plus I'll probably be here more often, so I want to re-train her because it's been awhile." Kagome nodded "you'll have to fill out some papers," she said.  
  
Sango had put Ginger in cross ties and was grooming her. Shippo was done giving Pepper a bath and put her away after drying her. He stood between Apricot's stall and Ginger's stall, which were right next to each other. "What breed?" Sango asked "what's the mare's name?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled bigger and stood proud "she's a Saddlebred and her show name is CF Prowlers Rare Memory." Suddenly it became quiet, both Kagome and Sango dropped their brushes, mouths wide open.  
  
PLP: That's the end of the first chapter.  
  
QJP: No s shurlock!  
  
BC: I noticed.  
  
PLP: growls at QJP I can't believe I wrote 32 paragraphs, although my ideas are ZERO!  
  
BC: coughs and says 'not cool' So how are you going to continue with this fic?  
  
QJP: We feed off each other's ideas. they are Mmmm-mmm good!  
  
BC: Cambels soup! I prefer ramen.  
  
PLP: I HATE condensed soup, its nasty! looks at BC I agree! Lets eat some ramen!  
  
QJP: that condensed crap is discusting. the ONLY time you will see me eat the s is when I'm sick or really, REALLY desperate for some food.  
  
BC: If your so desperate for food, why don't you have Baka-chan feed you?  
  
QJP: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!! or no candy for you!  
  
PLP: Oh god you are threatening BC's precious candy! BC, you better give up.  
  
BC: NEEE! My candy! I take it back! I take it baack! Just give me my candy and DONT HURT ME!!  
  
QJP: to end this Author note, Send me...us...whatever reviews PLEASE! even flames are great and appreciated. PLP, anything else you want to say to the nice reviewers-to-be?  
  
PLP: Sounds like your wedding someone. smiles Yes I do. Flames are awsome! They are pretty! So pretty with the light and the burning and it hurts so no touchy! But yeah, PLEASE review our fic!!! 


	2. Mystery Horses

QJP: Welcome back. Phew after a chapter like that, I'm tired.  
  
PLP: YOU'RE tired!?  
  
QJP: Yeah.  
  
PLP: I wrote a lot of that chapter, I'm the one that should be tired!  
  
QJP: Are you?  
  
PLP: No, I'm ready for a new chapter!  
  
QJP: Good for you, I'm tired. On a closing note, I-er-we do not own any of the Inu-cast...unfortuently. But We-or at least I do- thank Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
PLP: Yeah, we thank her. After all, if it wasn't for her, there would be no Inuyasha. And I would be lost not being able to see that hanyou (sp?) being sat, and the monk gettting slapped. So anyways, on with the fic!   
  
-------------------------------------Chapter 2: Mystery Horses-----------------------------------  
  
After about 10 minutes of silence, Shippo, who was very confused, finally spoke up.  
  
"Miss. Kagome, Who is CF Prowler's Rare Memory?" he asked, scratching his head.   
  
Kagome smiled. "A VERY good Saddlebred," she picked up the brush she had dropped.   
  
Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. "So what do you think?" He asked. "Miroku, why don't we go on a date with these nice ladies so that we can get the boarding papers together for our horses," Inuyasha suggested.   
  
"Sounds great!" Miroku said cheerfully.   
  
"Do WHAT!" Kagome asked, shaking her head.   
  
Sango shook her head. "No way I am going on a date with that pervert!" she said, pointing at Miroku.   
  
"Calm down ladies!" Inuyasha said, hands in the air. "Its a buisness date so we can get the papers together! Besides, I'm paying," he explained.   
  
Kagome sighed, "I won't pass up a free dinner," she looked at Sango.   
  
"What horse does Miroku own?" she asked, not speaking directly to Miroku.   
  
"Um hello! I'm over here!" Miroku said, waving his arms.   
  
"Yes, so you are," Kagome said, waving an arm to shut him up.  
  
Miroku sighed, "I own CF Rare Night Out," he said proudly.  
  
"You own WHO!" Kagome screamed surprisingly. Her hand clapsed over her mouth. "Who do you own?" she whispered, hoping she had heard correctly.   
  
Shippo, still looking dumbfounded, said, "Miss. Kagome, I am done. I'm going home now."  
  
Kagome finished grooming the horse and hugged Shippo. Sango hugged Shippo also, "We will see you later," she said smiling. Sango then bent down and picked up Ginger's hind leg to pick her hoof. Miroku just 'couldn't resist' and touched her butt. Sango's face grew red and she elbowed him in his side. "PER-" she started to scream "vert!" Miroku held his side. Ginger's ears pinned to her skull and her head flew into the air. Her lips parted and she bit Sango in the butt. Sango dropped Ginger's hoof on her foot. "OWWY!" She screamed, rubbing her butt.   
  
"Need any help with that?" Miroku asked, hand extending towards her butt.   
  
Sango lifted Ginger's hoof off of her foot and slapped Miroku across the face. "No thanks, I can take care of myself." She stomped out of Ginger's stall angrily. Miroku lay on the ground. He stirred, scaring Ginger. The mare reared high into the air, lashing at the wall, which scarred Apricot, who was in the stall next to her. Appricot sidestepped and snorted, nostrils flarring. Miroku started to get nervous and backed into the cornor of Ginger's stall, hands at side. Kagome stood in Apricot's stall, trying to get her ready.   
  
Kagome got out as fast as she could, closing the stall door. She was glade that none of the tack or grooming supplies were in the stall as Apricot started stomping around, and in doing this edged Ginger. Ginger pinned her ears and her butt swung towards Miroku. Miroku touched her croup. This scared Ginger, and she swung around, her nostrils sniffing him. He turned his cheek away from her and she bit it. He yelped, scaring the horses.  
  
"SHUT UP Miroku!" Kagome called.   
  
"No, Kagome, he deserves to be killed after what he did to me!" Sango growled. Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring the desperate demon exterminator. Kagome grabbed a carrot. She whistled softly to Ginger. Appricot was pacing her stall, whites showing, nostrils flarred. Ginger spun around. Miroku touched her butt. "Do you grop everything?" Kagome asked as she saw him touch the horse's butt. Miroku threw up his hands. "No, I just wanted her to know that I was behind her," he said. She sighed and gave Ginger the carrot. She took it eagerly. The other horses saw that Kagome was giving out treats, and nickered.  
  
"You have SOME horse sense, how did you get a horse like CF Rare Night Out if you don't know how to stay out of danger?" Kagome asked seriously.  
  
"He can't stay out of danger with me!" Sango growled. Kagome rolled her eyes. She finished tacking Appricot as Kikyo walked into the barn. She walked to Kagome, one hand on her waist, one hand extended out. Her butt shook as she walked. Miroku's mouth dropped and he started to drool. Sango rolled her eyes at Kikyo and Miroku. Kagome took Appricot out into the arena. Kikyo mounted the horse.   
  
"So, for that camping trip can I ride Princess?" she asked, just like she does everyday.   
  
"We'll see," Kagome replied.  
  
"When is the camping trip Miss. Kagome?" a small boyish voice came from behind Night, the jet black stallion. Sitting on the clam and sweet horse, was none other than Naraku.  
  
"Shippo, is that you?" Kagome asked confused.   
  
Shippo stepped to the left. "Yes, I'm right here," he said, holding a carrot for Night when he was done.  
  
"I thought you went home," she asked sweetly.  
  
"I was GOING to go home, but then my parents came, and well now my dad wants to take lessons," Shippo pointed to Naraku.  
  
Naraku stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he kissed Kagome's hand softly. Kagome blushed a deep red.   
  
"Did Sango tack up Night for you? And did you sign the papers?" she asked worringly.  
  
Naraku nodded as him and Kikyo walked around the arena. "So, Naraku, you are Shippo's father?" she asked. "So, who is his mom?"  
  
"I am," came the snooty voice on Appricot.  
  
Kagome stood dumbfounded in the middle of the arena. Sango came out of the office with two binders. One marked 'CF Prowlers Rare Memory' and the other one marked 'CF Rare Night Out.' She smiled and set the binders down, then went into the arena. She looked to Naraku and put a lounge line through Night's bridle and around the nose, being clipped to the bit. "So, what is this horse's full name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Night In Shining Armor," Sango replied, clucking to Night. Naraku nodded his head. He guided the stallion well and was doing a good job. So Sango took the lounge line off of Night. Naraku posted at the trot just fine, but he couldn't grip with his legs. He saw Kikyo with her hands up because she was use to riding saddleseat, and he tried to do the same. Sango shook her head, "your riding hunt, keep your hands down."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo. "We are going to canter today, but remember your in hunt, alright."   
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes, "why can't I ride Princess yet?"  
  
"Because she is in a bad mood today." Kagome said seriously. "But you're doing very well and I expect that when we go on the trail ride you will treat Princess with respect," Kagome said smiling. Kikyo smiled wide, keeping her hands lowered at Appricot's neck. "Very good," Kagome said and watched as Kikyo tilted Appricot's head to the wall and kissed to her, kicking her with her left leg. Once the lesson was over, Kikyo untacked Appricot and left with Shippo. Narkau was slow in untacking Night and didn't leave until late. Sango mucked the stalls as Kagome fed and watered the horses. Then Kagome started to muck the stalls and Sango put the lucky 20 horses out to pasture. When she came back, all the stalls were done except Moon Shadow's.   
  
Seeing as she only mucked 5 stalls and Kagome mucked 54, she decided she would muck the last one. After she did she went up stairs to their apartment. When she went up there, Kagome was tied to a chair. Sango covered her mouth and ran to untie her. As she did a dark misterius voice came out of the shadows. "Sango," the voice laughed, a gun in her spine. Sango sat on the couch as the man re-tied the unconscious Kagome. Sango looked around for the phone. The man held up a cut phone wire and electricity wire. She screamed, and the man hit her.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha, wanting to make a lesson for tomorrow and see if the girls would go to dinner with them tomorrow night, were walking up the sidewalk to the barn talking.  
  
"You sure it's not to late?" Miroku asked nervously.  
  
"Naw, their Open sign is still showing, which means they are up," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"How can you be for sure? Its 12 am! I think we should just call them, its to late," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed "I suppose you're right," he said and turned around as he heard "B----!" being screamed. Inuyasha's ears turned towards the noise.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, opening the passanger door of the jaguar.   
  
"Shh!" He yelled. "I think we should go investigate," and he walked into the barn. Nervously, Miroku followed. As they neared the office they heard things hitting the floor, and swearing. Kagome had gotten hit with a baseball bat, she didn't even know it was coming. And Sango started attacking the intruter.   
  
"Koga! I can't believe you're a criminal! Now get out of here before I kill you!" Sango warned, punching the man.  
  
He laughed and punched her hard on the nose, sending her to the ground and unconscious. He tied Sango up to a chair as well. He started to feel up Kagome. She was planning on going out with her brother and Koga got mad thinking Kagome was going out with a man as a date. He liked Kagome and wanted her to be his woman and mate. Kagome never saw Koga to be a pervert though! Kagome started to wake up as he felt her up. She screamed, kicking at him but the leg restraints stopped her. She tipped over in the chair, her skirt flying up.   
  
Koga smiled and punched her out cold. Inuyasha heard the scream and went running into the office. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the intruder as he busted in the door. Koga stood, with Kagome's shirt and skirt in hand. Inuyasha looked and saw the woman in her under garments. He had to slap Miroku because Sango was in her's as well. Miroku found two robes and covered up the girls as Inuyasha kicked the s--- out of Koga. Inuyasha called the police on his cell. He untied Kagome and Sango, laying one on each couch. He covered them up with blankets and poured water on them to see if they would wake.   
  
The police came and they handcuffed Koga. Koga was swearing and screaming, trying to fight the cops as they read him his rights. On the way out of the barn he kept shouting, "Kagome is mine and I will have her!"   
  
"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked wanting to leave.  
  
"Just go, we will call them in the morning and asked them about the dates, lets just leave," Miroku said, walking to the car. Inuyasha followed and they left. Sango and Kagome woke shortly after. Kagome held her head and there was a note from the police to go down to the station at 12pm that evening.   
  
"Who saved me?" Kagome asked, seeing as she was laying on the couch.  
  
"The police I guess," Sango answered, getting ice packs from the freezer and giving one to Kagome.   
  
"But who called them?" she asked, knowing they had to have been phoned.  
  
"They probably heard our screams," Sango suggested.  
  
"They are 20 miles away Sango, someone had to of-" Kagome stopped. "Shippo." Kagome and Sango said in unison. They smiled. "Wounder where he went?" Kagome said, looking around and calling his name.   
  
"Home?" Sango laughed, knowing it wasn't true.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome sighed.   
  
"I've had enough excitment for one night, why don't we go to sleep?" she suggested.  
  
Kagome woke up at 1pm, her cell phone ringing. She answered it, thinking it was the police. But she didn't know who it was. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, it's Inuyasha. I was wondering if we could schedule another lesson today?" Inuyasha asked on the other line.  
  
"And if they want to go with us to dinner tonight," Miroku's voice came from the background.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at the stirring Sango. "It's Inuyasha and Miroku, they want a lesson." she then turned her attention back to the phone, "4 pm okay for the lesson?" she asked.   
  
Sango jerked the phone from Kagome "5pm, we have things to do."   
  
"So what about our dates?" Miroku asked, from the background agian.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, who confusingly, gave a thumbs up. "We'll be ready at 9." and she hung up the phone.  
  
"Ready at 9 for what?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango cocked her head, "the business date," she laughed. Kagome nodded her head as she walked towards the bathroom. They got ready and went down to the police station. Sango had a black eye and Kagome had a bump on her head. Kagome explained why Koga was there. Sango explained what happened after Kagome was knocked out. Then Kagome told the officers how Koga had tried to take advantage of her.  
  
"Thank you ladies," the cheif said, "you may go now."  
  
"Wait I have one question," Kagome demanded.  
  
"Sorry, we don't answer questions," a police officer said.  
  
"It's the least you can do! I answered all yours! Now answer mine!" She stomped her foot.  
  
"Go right ahead," the cheif said, glairing at the officer who had spoke out of turn.  
  
"Who called you?" Kagome asked determined to know who had saved her and Sango.  
  
"We don't know, the only information they gave us was fake. Said their last names were Appricot and Ginger, and we don't question those things so we wrote it down." The cheif explained.  
  
Kagome and Sango left the station, and went back to the barn. When they got there Inuyasha nad Miroku were done tacking Appricot and Ginger. Kagome was shaking her head, "who could it have been?" she kept asking herself. When she saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing in the arena, smiling and waiting, she was dumbfonded. "You're here early," she said, walking up to the two men. "Mount your horses."  
  
Miroku frowned and lifted a eyebrow. Inuyasha sighed. "What happened to you two beautiful ladies?" Miroku asked, poniting to Sango's eye as she walked up.  
  
"Never-mind that, we are going on the trail ride tomorrow. Here is how it goes. Bring 14 days of cloths ant sleeping bags, we will be sleeping on the ground. Make sure you bring a helmet, riding pants, and gloves. Stay on the path and follow us, other wise you will get lost. We are goin to be 100 miles away from the barn once we reach the clearing we chose. It takes 5 days to get there on horse back, if not more, so be prepared for butt sores." Sango explained, trying to steer away from the question.   
  
The two men mounted their horses and had their lesson.   
  
once the lessons were done and the horses put away, the four of them left for their business date and about three hours later they came back and arranged to pick up the two new horses when they came back from the camping trip.  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Sango were up bright and early, getting everything ready. Shippo had spent the night so he could get ready with them to. He was ready before Kagome could even wake up. Shippo came running into the barn all excited. He had a backpack all ready with everything you need. Sango and Kagome had bags ready they could put of the horses that are carrying their bags. Kagome had 4 packing muels for the occasion. 8 people, 4 mules, 2 people shared. Sango and Kagome shared, Miroku and Inuyasha shared, Naraku and Kikyo shared, Shippo and Kaede shared. Everyone was packed and ready except Kaede, she wasn't there.   
  
"Let's go troopers!" Kagome yelled, mounting Prancer, she led Kasey. Sango mounted Moon Shadow, and lead Mandy the mule. Inuyasha mounted Appricot, Miroku mounted Ginger and lead Jaws the muel. Kikyo mounted Princess, and Narkau mounted Night as he lead Swirl the mule. Shippo, the first one on a horse, was already mounted on Pepper, and had a good grip on Chocolate the mule. They were all ready to go.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLP: Phew! Now I'm REALLY tired!  
  
QJP: Me too! And just to let you people know, this chapter was 5 1/2 pages long!  
  
PLP: Yeah, seeing how we went to bed so darn late!  
  
QJP: Thanks to you!  
  
PLP: Hey! At least I made it up to you by basically typing this WHOLE chapter!  
  
QJP: I did some work, give me credit.  
  
PLP: I am, just I want the readers to review. Even flames. Big flames are the best! i love to watch them ,they are so pretty. And it's fun to touch them to!  
  
QJP: Riiiight. Yeah so review my-er our fic. Even though it mostly seems like its PLP's. So if there are any flames, they are hers. (sniffles) I don't get any flames! I liek flames. They are pretty. I think that's why I like Baka-chan so much....anyway REVEIW! And that's all I gotta say. 


	3. Trail Ride part 1

QJP: Well, third chapter is here finally. And since you wrote all of the last chapter, this one will most likely be all mine.  
  
PLP: Yeah, well that's only because I had a lot of ideas for that one.  
  
QJP: Yeah, and you made a lot of mistakes too. Like saying that Kasey was Prancer's baby when she is really Princess's. And remember from the first chapter that Prancer had a baby too but you never really included it with the whole getting ready for the trail ride and stuff.  
  
PLP: (sacrastic tone) Wow! Your a GREAT observer. (pauses) NOT! (clears throat) now, for my mistakes, I apologize. You have to give me some credit. I'm blonde, and I tried.  
  
QJP: Now that I pointed it out though we might just get a few complaints about all the confusion. Good thing I straightened some of it out. Anyway...to end this author note, I should point out that...AW SCREW IT! I OWN THE INU CAST! (quickly grabs characters and runs for it)  
  
--------------------------------Chapter 3: Trail Ride part: 1------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't even halfway through the first day on the trail and already Kikyo was having problems controlling Princess. The stubborn mare, being the tempermental self she was, kept charging forewards and biting at the other horses.  
  
"Kikyo, if you can't control that mare then I'll be forced to take you out of this trail ride." Kagome called back from the front on Prancer. (A/N: just to let you know, the order of the trail ride is this...Kagome on Prancer, Inuyasha on Ginger, Shippo on Pepper, Naraku on Night, Kikyo on Princess, Miroku on Apricot, and Sango on Moonshadow bringing up the end)  
  
"It's not my fault if she doesn't like the other horses." Kikyo stated as Princess once again lunged forewards and nipped at Night, who in turn kicked a little.  
  
"Actually it is your fault because Princess is usually very well behaved on trail rides. You just need to lessen the slack in your reins so she won't have the freedom to do that."  
  
Kikyo did but she must have not had a very firm grip on them because as soon as Princess felt the pressure on her mouth she pulled foreward and all the reins slipped from her hands.  
  
"Stupid mare." Kikyo said as she hurridly grabed the reins again. Gathering too much on the right side and causeing Princess to go off the trail and through some of the thick bushes that happened to be thorny.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE!" Sango practically yelled. "Kagome, stop for a second. We have to figure something out."  
  
Kagome stopped and told Inuyasha to wait a minute. She then brought Prancer around to talk to Sango.  
  
"We have to do something about Kikyo and soon or else she could get either herself or Princess killed with the way she's riding." Sango said, looking past Kagome and at Kikyo as she took the opportunity of a stop to let the reins drop and pull out her compact mirror and make-up. Princess took this freedom to graze off the side of the path.  
  
"Well, what can we do? If we suggest she ride a different horse then she'll complain about how 'good' a rider she is and that she 'deserves' to ride Princess."  
  
"Then we have no choice but switch her and Inuyasha's place."  
  
"But you know how Ginger hates being in the back, she'll probably be more trouble."  
  
"But at least then Princess won't charge forewards and bite at Night or some other horse that could kick. Prancer never kicks."  
  
"Or maybe we could have Inuyasha ride Princess and put Kikyo on Ginger."  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha's experienced enough and can handle her? I mean, the first time he's ever been on a horse was yesterday."  
  
"That may be true but the way he rode it seemed like he grew up in the saddle. I think he can handle her. If not then we'll put him on Prancer and I'll ride Princess."  
  
"Alright, lets try it." With the decision made, Kagome returned to the front and told Inuyasha to go back with Sango.  
  
"Miss. Kagome told me that you wanted to talk to me about something." He said.  
  
"Yeah. I've noticed that we aren't going to be getting anywhere fast with Kikyo riding Princess and Kagome's told me that you did really good yesterday in your lesson."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Would you like to change horses with Kikyo?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think Kikyo's experienced enough to ride Princess and both me and Kagome would feel better if she rode Ginger. Do you think you could handle Princess?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able too?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that you look like you are an expert rider and I want to see if you'd do better on Princess."  
  
"Sure, I can ride the mare. It'll be fun to try her."  
  
"Go ahead and switch with Kikyo then."  
  
Inuyasha then went to Kikyo, who was busy re-applying her make-up, and told her to switch horses with him.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Miss. Sango and Kagome think you're not experienced enough to handle Princess. That's all."  
  
"I'm MORE than experienced enough to handle this mare. In fact, I think I should have been riding Moonshadow."  
  
"Then you were actually LETTING her bite Night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Night was going too slow and I thought that Princess biting him would make him go faster. It's common sense."  
  
"What kind of common sense are you talking about?"  
  
"Would you two shut up and switch already? If we don't get going soon we'll get to the overnight camp later then planned an end up riding at night." Kagome yelled back from the front.  
  
Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Kikyo changed horses with Inuyasha and the trail ride was on again. Turns out, Inuyasha handled Princess better than planned and actually gave Kagome and Sango doubts on whether he was telling the truth about never being on a horse before. With everyone on appropriate horses, the group reached the overnight camp not much later than 10:00.  
  
"Alright, everyone please untack your horses and tie them to the low branches over there," Kagome said, pointing to a row of trees. "so me and Sango can set up the temporary pasture."  
  
"I still don't understand how Inuyasha can handle Princess when I've been riding longer than he has." Kikyo said as she was busy untacking Ginger.  
  
"I don't know either, it couldn't POSSIBLY have ANYTHING to do with the way you hardly EVER pay any attention to instructions, could it?" Sango said as she tied Moonshadow to one of the branches. She got done faster then the others because she rode that day bareback (A/N: Bareback riding is fun! but boy does it hurt after a while of riding so I'll bet Sango's happy they made it there. And for all you non-horse people out there...BC for instance...bareback riding is when you ride a horse without the saddle and stuff).  
  
"I do too pay attention!"  
  
"Oh really? I seem to remember one lesson when I told you to make a transition to a trot from the canter and you just kept on cantering." Kagome said as she also tied Prancer to the branch next to Moonshadow.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to be having some problems in untacking their horses so Sango and Kagome went to help them while Shippo, Naraku and Kikyo finished untacking and started setting up their tents. Five minutes later all the horses were untacked and tied and Sango and Kagome started setting up the pasture and then let the horses loose in it.  
  
"Alright, since it seems we didn't bring enough tents for everyone we'll have to pair up. Now, since Kikyo and Naraku are married, you two can share the same tent, me and Sango in the same tent and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo can have the last tent. Now, who's up for S'mores?"  
  
Soon all was quiet except for the sounds of the crackling campfire and the horses moving around.There also was the occasional conversation. Soon it was so late that everyone was practically sleeping where they sat. When it was 11:00 everyone went to their assigned tent and fell asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------12:30 am---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango was awakened when someone came into the tent she shared with Kagome. She desperately searched for her flashlight but soon gave up when she couldn't find it.  
  
"Miroku, if that's you then you had better turn right back around before I seriously injure you." Sango warned into the darkness (A/N: since they are in the woods it's pitch black out).  
  
"Miss. Sango, It's only me."  
  
"Shippo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard noises and got scared. Do you think I could sleep in here with you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Sango then opened her sleeping bag to let Shippo in (A/N: Shippo's only 5 in this story so this is ok). "Good night Shippo."  
  
"Good night Miss. Sango."  
  
--------------------------------------The next morning-------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning everyone! I hope everyone slept okay?" Kagome said as she prepared breakfast.  
  
"I didn't," Kikyo said. "You never said anything about having to sleep on the ground."  
  
"Well I thought you knew that if it was a camping trip that you would have to sleep on the ground. Sorry if your too good enough to do that and expected well furnished cabins."  
  
"Don't insult me. Just because I'm the richest of all you people doesn't mean I have to put up with your insults." Kikyo then turned and stomped back into her tent.  
  
"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she finished her breakfast and went to brush Prancer.  
  
Around 10:00 breakfast was done and the camp put away. Everyone then started to brush their horse and get ready to hit the trail again. Kikyo, of course, went right to Princess and started to get her ready.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Getting my horse ready of course."  
  
"Seems to me you'r getting MY horse ready since you can't handle her and got switched to Ginger yesterday. Or are you too dense to remember?"  
  
"How dare you! I am a better rider then you will ever be. You don't deserve to ride such a fine mare as Princess."  
  
"Then why is it that Miss. Kagome and Sango think that you can't handle her and I, who have never been on a horse except for yesterday and the day before, can?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought. Now YOU'R horse is over there. But I do appreciate you starting Princess for me."  
  
"Alright everyone hurry and get your horses ready because I want to get back on the trail by 12:00." Sango said, mounting Moonshadow (A/N: She's once again riding bareback because Moonshadow doesn't really like saddles).  
  
Once everyone was ready and the rest of camp put away, they headed out again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QJP: YAY! Third chapter done finally and this time IT'S ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE!  
  
BC: What did you do with the Inu characters?  
  
QJP: I put them in a special room where no one will be able to find them.  
  
--hidden room--  
  
Inuyasha: Where did that stupid Authoress b---- go?  
  
Kagome: Calm down, Inuyasha. She's just another obsessed fan holding us against our will.  
  
Miroku: We'll just have to wait until she comes back and lets us out.  
  
Sango: Well, that means we could be in here for a while, a very LONG while.  
  
--normal room--  
  
PLP: Seriously, where did you put them?  
  
QJP: I ain't telling. I plan on keeping them for a while, at least for another few chapters.  
  
BC: You have to tell us sooner or later or else you could get arrested.  
  
QJP: Oh well. You WILL visit me in jail won't you?  
  
PLP: Yes (laughs and mumbles) or no.  
  
--hidden room--  
  
Inuyasha: I aint gonna be ANYONE'S slave. (goes to door and starts pounding on it with his fists) LET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: What the h--- was that for wench?  
  
Kagome: I have to think about how to get out of here and with you making all that racket I can't so shut up and SIT down.  
  
(Inuyasha once again meets the floor. Unfortunately the floor happens to be concrete)  
  
--normal room--  
  
(everyone feels the ground shake)  
  
BC: What the heck was that?  
  
QJP: Probably Inuyasha being sat.&maybe I should have put them in a room where the floor wasn't concrete&  
  
PLP: Ya think? C'mon BC, lets go search for them.  
  
(PLP and BC go off in search of the missing characters)  
  
QJP: Well, to end this author note, I should point out that reviews of any kind is greatly appreciated and accepted, even flames are welcome. And starting next chapter I'll be answering some of your reviews so make sure to ask any questions or suggestions you might have and I'll do my best to answer them. Oh and if you were wondering this chapter is about 5 pages long. Very good if you ask me. Especially since this is only part one of what I think is going to be a five part trail ride. 


	4. Trail Ride Part 2: Sing Along

PLP: Once again this chapter will mostly be mine.

QJP: I don't think so.

PLP: And why not?

QJP: You had the 2nd chapter.

PLP: But you had SOME lines I didn't help AT ALL on the 3rd chapter.

BC: So? Share this chapter. Besides, I might have a few good ideas that could go into this chapter.

PLP: Fine!

BC: See now that wasn't hard, was it?

PLP: That's nice. Onto The Trail ride part 2.

QJP: Oh, and yes, we still are holding the Inu cast in captivity. (Points to magic mirror which shows the cast in a dark dungeon-type room)

----------------------------------------The Trail Ride Part 2:The Sing Along--------------------------------------------

Kikyo shifted in Ginger's saddle. "I'm so sick of having to ride an old mare that's pokey." She stuck up her nose.

'Then maybe you should get better." Inuyasha smiled.

"Stop it you two. NOW." Kagome said, hoping to prevent another fight between them.

"We have a long ways to go you two. We are behind because of you Kikyo. Don't EVEN make us leave you behind."

"Can we canter Miss. Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded and cued Prancer to canter. The rest of the group did the same with their horses.

Prancer went to a trot and threw her backend around. "Woah!" Kagome gently pulled back and sat deep in the saddle until Prancer was at a stop. Kasey ran into Prancer's butt.

Kagome hopped off and took off Prancer's saddle. She put it in a bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Why can't WE ride bareback?" Kikyo asked.

"Because YOU aren't good enough. Besides you don't NEED to. And we'll ride bareback when we get closer. It's just Prancer and Moonshadow don't like saddles very much and they get fidgety when they have one on for too long."

Kikyo made her horse walk in a circle and pulled the reins tight to try and make Ginger rear. She got pulled forward when Ginger jerked the reins out of her hands.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "What are you doing?"

"Ginger is misbehaving."

"Don't lie to me. Ginger bearly misbehaves unless someone makes her do it. Don't even make me do something you'll regret."

"Like what?"

"Like make you walk instead of ride."

"I won't be able to keep up if you canter."

"Exactly. So keep your mouth shut and behave!"

Inuyasha started to go to the back and started singing 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. Kagome joined in. Sango heard and also joined in. Soon enough everyone was singing it...even Kikyo, who didn't know the words so she was behind.

Kagome had to drop back so no one would see her crying. "I'm going to patrol the back" she said to Sango and waited for everyone to pass her. She started tearing. Inuyasha heard sniffles and looked back and saw Kagome wiping her eyes.

Inuyasha made Princess do a circle. She flung her head up and he stroked her neck to settle her. "You okay?" he asked Kagome now they were side by side.

"Fine. Go back ahead. I don't want no one to be left behind."

It didn't help the tears when Sango started singing 'Please remember me' by Tim McGraw. She wiped her eyes again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I was fine. Now do what you're told or I'll make YOU walk!" she snapped.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad face and clucked to Princess. She walked slower. He stroked her neck and hit her sides with his heels. She went into a trot. The rest of the group followed. Kagome was at a slow trot.

Shippo started singing 'Hi and Goodbye' by ATeens (a/n: a little preview of another one of QJP's stories...)

Princess started acting up. She reared and bucked. He started singing 'Get Off My back' by Bryan Adams. Kikyo sang along and MADE ginger buck and rear.

"Stop it you two." Kagome warned. She snickered and started singing 'I want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys.

Sango smiled "Let's sing trail ride songs!"

"Okay. What one?"

"The horses go marching One by one hurray, hurrah," Sango sang loudly. Everyone joined in.

The horses go marching one by one, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching one by one, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching one by one; Princess stops to spit out her gum... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching two by two, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching two by two, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching two by two; Princess stops to collect more shoes... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching three by three, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching three by three, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching three by three; Princess stops to rub on a tree... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching four by four, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching four by four, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching four by four; Princess stops to knock down a door... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching five by five, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching five by five, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching five by five; Princess stops to dive in a pool... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching six by six, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching six by six, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching six by six. Princess stops to throw a stick...the horses go marching in. The horses go marching seven by seven, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching seven by seven, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching seven by seven, Princess dies and goes to heaven... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching eight by eight, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching eight by eight, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching eight by eight; Princess stops to jump the gait... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching nine by nine, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching nine by nine, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching nine by nine; Princess stops to break your spine... The horses go marching in. The horses go marching ten by ten, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching ten by ten, hurray, hurrah. The horses go marching ten by ten; Princess stops to chase a hen... The horses go marching in.

By the time they were done singing that, Kagome came up with another song to sing.

"We are getting tired of singing."

"I'll sing by myself then!"

"Five little horses jumping over a tree, teasing Mr. Alligator...you can't catch me, no you can't catch me! Along came Mr. Alligator, quite as can be...(claps hands). Four little..."

"Please stop! You're torturing us." Inuyasha said

"Do you want to wa-"

"He's right. Enough singing. I think it's time we let the horses get a drink. We are almost to the cabins so we can leave our saddles and lock them up." Sango interrupted.

"Okay."

After ten minutes of resting, they continued on to the cabin. The rest of the ride was silent. Princess wasn't even fidgeting. There was a pattern, Kagome noticed. First Moonshadow would flick his tail, then Ginger, then Night, and then Pepper. On the way they were following. It was hot and sticky. They needed to spray the horses with Fly spray. She saw the cabin and smiled. They all lined up at the tying posts and tied their horses.

"Kagome and I will go fetch water as soon as we get the buckets." Sango said fishing in her pocket for the key. She found it and opened the cabin. She put the stuff she didn't need in there.

Inside the cabin there was a total of 6 rooms: A bathroom, four small bedrooms, and a combination kitchen/living area.

After getting the horses all untacked and the makeshift pasture put together and everything. It was time to assign rooms. "Alright," Sango began, "now that the horses are all taken care of we need to do our sleeping arrangements. There are only 6 bedrooms and 7 of us all together. That means that one of us will have to pair up with someone else."

"Miss. Sango, I would be honored to b-"

"No."

"How did you know what I was about to ask?"

"Well, from what I know about you already you were going to ask if you would be my roommate and I don't usually do that with perverts OR men I just met two days ago."

"Tell me, if that's not what you do then what is it that you do instead?"

"Mostly I try to avoid them."

"Me and Naraku will share a room." Kikyo finally spoke up. "After all, we ARE married."

"Good. Now that that's settled, why don't we go to our rooms and unpack. Then, when it gets dark enough out, we'll have a bonfire." Kagome said, dismissing everyone and going out to feed the horses and make sure all the tack was put away properly.

-----------------------------------------------------Half hour later-----------------------------------------------------------

It was finally dark enough to have the bonfire. The problem was, everyone was too tired and was practically falling asleep on their feet.

"Well, this certainly wasn't expected," Sango commented when she looked around the bonfire at everyone's tired faces. Even Shippo, who usually was always awake enough to have at least 5 or 6 s'mores, had one and even then he was about to drop where he stood. "We might as well turn in for the night then I guess."

With that everyone filed back into the cabin and Sango was left alone to extinguish the fire. After doing that and putting all the s'more supplies and matches in a saddlebag, she went to make sure the horses had plenty of water and that the make-shift pasture was secure enough so that none of them would somehow find a way to escape. That done, she herself went into the cabin.

She took out her thick sleeping bag and unfolded it. She snickered as she heard Kagome snore. Her eyes widened as Kagome snorted. She had to stuff her hand in her mouth to stop herself from bursting in laughter. She dragged her black leather sleeping bag (PLP: is everything black leather with this girl? QJP: NO! You're the one that wrote it! PLP: Good point...) to her bed and climbed in. She sneezed as dust floated up to the ceiling.

Her eyes started to drift before she could even pull up her sleeping bag. Her arm went wild to grab it, but her arm just didn't seem long enough. She didn't want to be cold, but her eyes just were still drifting and she couldn't stop them from doing so. Before she knew it her eyes where all the way shut. Her arm fell onto the bed, a whole new group of dust floated up. She sneezed and her eyes opened. She sat up and grabbed her sleeping bag, then pulled it up to her neck as she lay back down. She turned onto her right side and immediately fell asleep.

A shadowy figure walked around the cabin. Tip toeing throughout out it, making it creek and squeak.

Sango woke up to the noise of her door opening. She stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her watch and read the time, 12am. She looked around her room. Finally she decided everything was okay and lay back down. A loud squeak almost made her jump out of bed. She looked towards the door and saw someone standing there. She grabbed her watch and threw it at the person. "MIROKU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ouch!" A whiny voice came. "That watch hurt."

Sango blinked, "You're going to get a lot worse then that if you don't get out of my room NOW!"

The figure came towards her. "But Sango..." Sango looked as the figure approached her bed. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and swung it towards the voice. "Please don't hurt me Sango! It's me Shippo!" Sango tried stopped the boomerang in mid swing by pulling it up, but it didn't help. Shippo had to duck.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Shippo. I thought you were someone else." Sango said as she hurriedly got out of bed and ran to his side, checking him over for injuries.

"Who?"

"Miroku. I figured that if he was wondering if he would be sharing the room with me that he would try to sneak in." Sango explained. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"This is my first year going on the annual campout with you guys. I'm not used to being out in the woods like this and I got scared." He paused and said hopefully, "do you think I could sleep in here with you for tonight?"

"Alright. But only for tonight."

"Thanks." Then both of them went to bed and were soon fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Third chapter done. And personally, I'm starting to lose some of my ideas of what could happen while everyone's on the trial ride.

PLP: But still, this will be at least a five-part trail ride so when you run out of ideas I'll take over.

QJP: And that reminds me. For all you readers/reviewers like PLP's work or better yet me and PLP's work combined will be happy to know that from now on she will be co-authoring every single one of my fics. Even the ones that are still being planned!

PLP: I look forwards to making your fics mine! First the fics...then the WORLD! (Insert evil laugh here)

QJP: What did I tell you about saying your plans for world domination!?

PLP: Uhhh, not to mention them out loud?

QJP: That's right. Now to end this author note we should point out that any and all flames/reviews are greatly accepted and from now on are going to be needed in order for us to be inspired to right more. I should point out also that any requests to release the Inu cast will be ignored because only me and PLP can decide when we want to let them go. Also to help along with the chapters requests are also appreciated. And this chapter was 5 pages long.

PLP: WAIT! We never answered the requests/questions that we got for the last chapter yet.

QJP: Oh yeah. Uh here are the answers to chapter 3's requests and/or questions...

Fang girl: Yeah, Kikyo's starting to bug me too. But it'll all be over by the end of the trail ride and she won't be bothering anyone anymore. And the whole reason that I actually have Inuyasha being polite is because with me and my riding instructors, I have to show respect towards them by saying "Mrs. Sena" and "Mr. Wes" and plus, PLP usually is writing all the talking for Kagome and I don't know what she'll have her do if he didn't respect her at least a little bit.

Blackcat8610: You said the exact same thing as Fang girl so just read that so I won't have to repeat myself.

Bizm: Oh yes, I plan on keeping the Inu characters in that room until at least the end of the trail ride. At that point I'll let some of you reviewers try and rescue them. And how did you know that was what was going to happen to Kikyo? Unfortunately though, she won't die for a while. Sorry.


	5. Trail Ride part 3: The Dissapearence of ...

PLP: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH/throws huge party/ guess what? I got 23 reviews! Go me! Oh and QJP got like 43 /grumbles/ meany, hers on DM and mine on TDMWCCD. Anyway….look and see what we made the Inu cast do/clicks remote to turn on television/

Secret Room

Inuyasha: Where the h are we?

Kagome: Um…I'm still not sure but look. points to camera

Miroku: We are being watched?

Sango: Thank god! Now you won't grope me.

Miroku: What makes you think that? Grabs Sango's ass and rubs it

Sango: BAKA! slaps Miroku

Normal Room

PLP: Now that's what I call entertainment.

QJP: Yeah, and to let you know, has something wrong again because my dashes that bleep out the cuss words don't work so from now on all my cuss words will be spelled out.

Chapter 5: The Trail Ride part three: The Disappearance of Kikyo and Naraku

Everything was quiet and peaceful now that everyone was safely inside their rooms and the only sounds were those of the horses moving about and the occasional snore or shuffling of covers. The only exception is the room that currently held Kikyo and Naraku…

"Naraku, honey, wake up." Kikyo whispered, shaking her husband gently.

"What?" came his response.

"Let's go for a little midnight ride. I want to explore some more before we go back to the barn."

"Can't you wait until the morning?"

"No. I want to ride Princess. If I wait till everyone else is up then that stupid hanyou will ride her and I'll be stuck on that slow pony again."

"Fine, fine. As long as we don't get lost."

"We won't. Now let's hurry before some one hears us." With that, both Naraku and Kikyo walked out of the cabin and toward the makeshift pasture where the horses and saddles were.

"Now then, where is that mare?" Kikyo asked out loud as she searched the darkness for Princess. She already had her saddle and bridle ready and now all she had to do was tack up.

"Good luck finding a Cremello horse in the middle of the night." Naraku mocked as he caught Night and began tacking him up.

"How'd you find your horse so quickly, he's black?" Kikyo asked, finally spotting Princess next to Moonshadow. The two horses were standing facing each other, and were busy scratching each other's withers (A/N: again, for you non-horse people, the withers is the base of the neck.) "There you are you stupid mare," the woman angrily stated.

"I know where he is; he likes to graze by the big oak, just like Kagome said."

Princess pinned her ears back hearing the voice of the hated human. She turned her head slightly to see a figure approaching her. Her nostrils took in the smell and it was confirmed. "Whoa girl," the mare ignored the comment and bared her teeth, snorting. As Kikyo tried to get near her, she backed up and then lunged forward and knocked over the human with no difficulties. Kikyo screamed with terror. This scared Princess and she jumped to the side. As Kikyo got up, she grabbed a whip and hit Princess with it. Not knowing what happened, but hearing the crack of the weapon, Princess went off running.

"Good thing I brought this whip for Princess!" Kikyo laughed and walked after her, with whip at hand. "Whoa," Princess stomped her hoof and neighed. Kikyo cracked the whip and Princess jumped to the left, and snorted. Her head went low and eyes wide. Kikyo walked towards her and put on Princess's bridle. Princess bit Kikyo through the process. She quickly tacked the "angry horse" up. As soon as she mounted, Princess reared and bucked to throw her off. Kikyo was ready for this and stayed on. She wasn't ready for what happened next though. Princess reared and fell to her side, crushing Kikyo's leg.

Kikyo smacked Princess with the whip and she got up. Her ears perked up and she was breathing hard. She heard howiling in the distance and neighed. Moonshadow neighed back for comfort. Princess jumped forward at a stick breaking. A leave fell on her back and she took off in a full right gallop. Night followed unwillingly as Naraku stuck him in the side with a spur.

In Sango's room

While everything was going on outside, Shippo had awoken and was more scared then ever. He recognized the noises as the horses but when he heard the strange howling off in the distance, he was the definition of terrified.

"Miss. Sango!" he whispered urgently, shaking the young woman. "Miss. Sango, wake up! I think the horses are in trouble!"

"Huh…what?" Sango replied sleepily, turning over and looking at Shippo's scared face. "Shippo, what is it?"

"I think the horses are in trouble." As if proving his point, another howl sounded from outside, this time, however, it seemed to be closer…a lot closer.

'Oh no, the wolves,' Sango thought, suddenly wide-awake and climbing out of her sleeping bag. "Shippo, take this flashlight and make sure the horses are all there. Stay right on that porch and don't go off of it. I'm going to wake Kagome and then I'll be out there too."

"Okay." Shippo took the flashlight and started out. Sango followed shortly after.

Apparently, Shippo wasn't the only one in their little camping party that was a light sleeper, because once Sango stepped out of her room, she heard a male voice call out to her.

"Miss. Sango? What's going on?"

Said woman turned and saw none-other then Miroku standing in the doorframe of the room that he was recently sleeping in. Problem was, he was only dressed in a pair of boxers. Sango couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk when he realized where she was staring.

That certainly brought her back to earth and she tore her eyes back up to meet his with a dark blush gracing her cheeks. She was very grateful that it was dark in the cabin for that way her blush went unnoticed by everyone except her. "You wish." Came her reply.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, like I asked before…what's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just go back to your room. Me and Kagome will handle this."

"From what I've seen of how terrified Shippo was when he ran out of here it doesn't seem like nothing. Maybe I can help."

Sango sighed and said, "Fine, just go put something on and go out with Shippo."

Miroku nodded and disappeared back into his room. Sango continued on her way and within seconds was at Kagome's bedside.

"Kagome!" Sango looked down at the sleeping miko.

"Hmm?" The girl moaned and tossed over to face Sango.

"The horses are in trouble, wake up."

Kagome's eyes shot open. She sat up hearing the voice of a small boy calling Sango's name from outside. "Sango!"

Kagome stood as Shippo entered her room. "Sango! Princess and Night are missing!"

Kagome looked at Sango. "I'll ride Prancer to search for Princess, why don't you get Moonshadow. That way we have their buddies and they will come." Kagome walked to the doorway and yelled, "Miroku, watch over Shippo. Sango and I will be back as quick as we can."

"What should I tell Inuyasha?"

"Tell him to run into a wall. He seems to be good at that." Kagome sneered with a smile on her face.

"Stop insulting and let's go!" Sango called from on top of Moonshadow.

"Right!" Kagome mounted Prancer. "If any wolves come, go inside and lock the door."

Shippo laughed nervously, "Wolves? You never said anything about wolves."

"Oh, right. That's because I didn't want anyone to worry about them. They usually don't come close to people or camp unless they sense any weaknesses. That's why we didn't bring the foals."

"Ok. I'll just make sure that none of the horses get loose or anything. I'll even wake my mom and dad so they can keep watch with me." Shippo said as he walked into his parents' room. Only to run out a minute later. "They're not there! Their room is empty!"

"I think I know what happened," Inuyasha began, suddenly appearing in his doorframe fully dressed. "When you had me change horses with Kikyo, she was saying how I didn't deserve to ride such a fine mare as Princess. Then she was complaining about how slow Prancer was and stuff like that. I think her and Naraku took Princess and Night out for a little ride and didn't plan on being back until after we were all ready so that it would cause her to have to ride Princess on the way back to the barn because then all the horses would be taken."

"How did you figure all that out?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because, I used to date Kikyo and she would do something like that."

"Oh. Well Sango, shall we head out?"

"Ok." Then Sango and Kagome both rode off in search of the missing couple and horses.

In the woods, with Kikyo and Naraku

"Kikyo, I think we've gone far enough. Let's go back now." Naraku said when they had gone about 5 miles into the thick woods.

"No. I'm not ready to go back yet. Plus, I actually am able now to ride Princess without that stupid Kagome around to tell me what to do."

Just then, the howling sounded again and all thoughts about turning back didn't seem such a bad idea.

"That's the 4th time we've heard those howls. I think we really need to turn back now." Naraku started to turn Night towards camp.

"The wolves won't get us. From what I've heard they only attack those that are weak and injured. I am neither of those things."

"What about your leg? Princess crushed it remember?"

"I'm fine. Now lets gallop." She said, kicking Princess's sides until she broke into a full out, uncontrollable gallop. Unknown to Kikyo, not cueing Princess into a nice, collected gallop would end up being her downfall.

Naraku just sighed and cued Night into a gallop to chase after his wife.

Meanwhile, the wolves were getting ever so closer to getting their prey. They could sense Kikyo's crushed leg and knew for sure that they could easily bring her down. All they had to do now was just follow the scent and they would find them.

15 minutes later: Kikyo and Naraku

Naraku looked at his watch impatiently as the horses were drinking from a creek they found. "Kikyo, it's 2:30 am. I really think we should start heading back be—"

His words were cut off as suddenly a group of 5 wolves jumped out of the surrounding bushes, growling ferociously. The horses, which were contently drinking shot their heads up and when they saw the wolves, took off running.

(WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS! Not that you care if these two die or not…)

The wolves glanced at the running horses and sniffed, then turned on Kikyo when they realized that they weren't the injured ones. Slowly, they descended on Kikyo, saliva dribbling out of their mouths.

"Kikyo, run! They can sense your leg! I'll hold them off!" Naraku yelled, picking up a thick branch he found on the ground. Kikyo took his advice for once and started running in the direction that the horses went.

The wolves didn't seem to notice that their original prey was gone but pounced on Naraku and instantly clasped their jaws on his neck and ripping his throat out, killing him. Soon the surrounding ground was splattered with his blood as it came spurting out of his neck.

With Naraku out of the way, the wolves, having eaten all they wanted of Naraku's insides, took off to do the same to Kikyo.

QJP: Finally. The 5th chapter is completed. What did you all think? Good right?

BC: Yeah, but of course, I'm still confused about all these horse terms.

PLP: We know. That's why whenever we're sure you won't know what a term is, we put the little author notes in the parentheses. Those are mostly for you, ya know.

BC: Oh…I'm still confused. Let's see what the Inu gang is up to…

Secret room

Everyone looks as a very beat-up looking Miroku comes out of the shadows.

Inuyasha: What happened to you monk?

Miroku: MyMotherToldMeNo happened. That's what. She beat me up for no reason!

Sango: knowing you, you groped her and she got pissed, and then beat you.

Miroku: What are saying Sango?

Sango: That you deserved it.

Kagome: Now now, let's not be too harsh on him, after all, he has a bump on his head the size of mars.

Sango: Who cares?

Normal Room

PLP: And now to the review answers!

Ella Black: Thanx for the rating! And here was the next chapter that you wanted, sorry it took so long but a lot of things have been going on in my life that took time away from my writing time. And I know so much about horses because I have two Saddlebreds, take riding lessons at least once a week, and have a lot of videos and books all about them. PLP is pretty well educated also. She has a horse, some movies and books too.

Kagome lover 2009: Here are all the horses that have been named after real ones: Moonshadow, Snowy, Prancer (Saddle club books/movie), Kasey and Shadow. All the rest are ones that either came to us while we were still planning the story or from when I was younger and still played with Barbie horses.

Demoness: Oh yes, Kikyo dies. I wouldn't have her in any of my stories if she didn't. And I made her annoying on purpose so that she wouldn't be missed. Besides, that's Kikyo she is a very annoying person!

Kikyo's Reincarnation: I guess you can say that Shippo does have a little crush on Sango. But it's mostly because he looks up to her and Kagome so much (mostly Sango though). He mostly looks to Kagome as a mother, and Sango as his girlfriend, just joking. It's only a little kid's crush, it doesn't really mean anything. But poor Shippo's heart will be broken in this matter.

QJP PLP: you should know that if you have any ideas for what goes on in the Secret Room that you should just put them in the author note instead of your review. They are always so great that you should share them!

Blackcat8610: DON'T HURT ME! Believe me, I would've had Kikyo be the one to cause all the trouble but at the last second I put Shippo as the one to do it. Here ya go! Gives Shippo's S'more's to BC

MyMotherToldMeNo: Hey…that's not nice. You should return him dead, not injured…in my opinion (PLP). (Chapter 1) I wouldn't call myself obsessed, I'm just really well informed and interested. But yes, Koga is sort of the bad guy in this fic. (Chapter 2) I'm not really good at writing suspense but I'm glad you liked it. (Chapter 3) I don't really think Sango would mind if you stole Miroku, then again, she COULD be keeping those feelings inside like she usually always is. (Chapter 4) you can't take Sango, I'm sorry. But just wait for 2 more chappys then you can rescue all of them if you want.

QJP: That's a lot of review answers! Not that I'm complaining or anything. Please R&R and you might see your pen name included above for the 6th chappy. See ya then!


	6. Finding Them

PLP: I'm starting this chapter! GO ME!

QJP: Actually, no, I am. You get to write first and try to take over the whole thing.

PLP: Oh no, I WILL.

QJP: BC, help.

BC: Cricket 13, sick her!

Cricket 13: Yes master! (Carries PLP away)

PLP: You won't get away with this.

QJP: (hands BC candy) sure I will. Now to the fic! And remember, we still have the Inu gang. (Eats popcorn as she turns on the TV to watch the captured Inu gang)

MyMotherToldMeNo: NO! Wait! You can't start yet! (Speaks into microphone that goes into secret room) Sango?

Sango: Uh, yeah?

MyMotherToldMeNo: I'm here to save you! (Finds room and takes Sango's hand and pulls her out of room) We are safe now Sango.

Sango: Uh, thanks. Safe from what?

MyMotherToldMeNo: The evil authoress, and…Miroku.

Sango: What's so bad about Miroku?

QJP: I knew you liked him. Now that MyMotherToldMeNo saved Sango, let's go onto the chapter.

---------------------------------------Chapter 6: Finding them---------------------------------------

"Wolf prints! Sango said, pointing down at the trail. It was still dark but the tracks were very noticeable.

Kagome rode Prancer towards her to see the paw prints that she was pointing at. "Your right. Lets head back to camp, the wolves seem to be heading in that direction along with the hoof prints."

"Right!"

The two headed back. Seeing that Kikyo, Naraku nor the two missing horses had come back, Sango and Kagome were getting very worried now. Both girls knew that their chances of encountering the wolves had greatly increased now that they spotted the tracks. Kagome dismounted and ran into the cabin that Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were in. "We haven't found them yet, so here's what we could do. We could pair up in groups of two but that would leave Shippo alone. We could also have one group of three so that one of us can stay with Shippo. Or, just me and Sango could go and search for them and everyone else stay here."

"It's better if you have all the help you can get," Miroku spoke up. "So I suggest me, you and Sango are in a group and Inuyasha stay here with Shippo."

"I want to come along too." Shippo whined.

"That's not a good idea Shippo. The wolves are very active and we can't risk you getting lost." Kagome explained.

"If Inuyasha stays here, he can protect you a lot better than I can," Miroku stated.

"There is no way in hell I'm going with that pervert." Sango growled.

"He's behaved himself so far so what's the big deal?" Kagome said, walking towards Prancer again. "Besides, it's just until we find Kikyo and Naraku."

"But who knows how long that'll take!"

"Just put up with him for a little while longer." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Fine. But I'll lead, Kagome will follow and you better not come anywhere near my ass!" Kagome and Sango hopped back on their horses and waited for Miroku to tack up Apricot.

A half hour later they were riding up the trial and Moonshadow started to become uneasy. He laid his ears back and started chomping the bit and side passing down the trial. "Easy boy," Sango told the stallion while stroking his neck soothingly. "I hope we find them soon. Moonshadow might dump me any moment."

Kagome looked around to see if she could find any signs of Kikyo or Naraku but wasn't having any luck.

After a long 3 hours of searching, the horses were sweating and tired, as were the riders. "We've been searching for three and a half hours and haven't seen so much as a hair of those two or the horses anywhere!" Miroku complained.

"Look, more hoof prints!" Sango called from the front and followed said tracks around a bend where they collided with wolf tracks again. There the two horse tracks separated.

"I'll follow these hoof marks while you follow those Miroku." Kagome ordered. "Do you mind Sango?"

"Why would I mind? I'll just look for the two stupid people." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded and started following the tracks she said she would follow until they stopped at a waterway. She made Prancer get in and walk around to find where the prints continued on the other side. Kagome had trouble finding the tracks through the slowly moving water, but would not give up and kept Prancer moving to prevent the mare from stopping and playing in the water. Finally, Prancer stopped with her ears foreword and nickered, a second later another nicker could be heard deep in the woods on the other side of the river. Kagome clucked to Prancer and the mare took off at a slow canter through the water and towards the bushes. Once there, Princess came into view and nickered again. When Prancer answered with a nicker of her own, Princess all but galloped over to the other mare, practically knocking her down in the process of greeting her. They nipped at one another and danced around each other while Kagome just held on for dear life as the horses went nuts in excitement. Once the two settled down, Kagome got a nudge from Princess and so she stroked the mare's neck and grabbed the reins. She clucked to both horses and started to walk back to where her, Sango, and Miroku separated.

"Oh good. You found Princess." Sango said when Kagome and the two horses showed up.

"Yeah. Any luck with finding Kikyo and Naraku?" Kagome responded while dismounting Prancer and ground-tying the two mares.

"Uh…you can say that, sure."

Just then Kagome spotted the two lumps on the ground covered with blankets. "What's under the blankets?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Sango said, removing the blanket covering the largest lump.

"I-is that…Naraku?" Kagome asked in disbelief when she saw the disfigured and half eaten corpse.

"Or what's left of him at least. Kikyo's no better." Sango re-covered the 'mans' body. "What are we going to do about this? We can't tell Shippo, he'll be heartbroken. But he'll also want to know where they are. He has no idea that he's an orphan now."

"Who's an orphan?" Miroku asked, leading Night towards the two girls. He looked a little beat up.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked.

"Why Sango, I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"I don't. I just can't have people getting hurt out here because then they might file lawsuits on us."

"Well, I'm fine. Night just charged and knocked me over then him and Apricot started to fight."

"They weren't fighting, they were playing." Kagome informed him. "Now we must get back to what we're going to do with Shippo."

"Well, does he have any other family?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so…"

Just then a brilliant idea came to Sango, "Lets adopt him! We have plenty of room and he practically lives at the barn as it is."

"But Sango, we have no idea how to raise a kid. Besides, he might actually have more family."

"Well, then lets just get back to camp."

"But what are we going to tell him? He's going to want to know if we found Naraku and Kikyo yet and he'll get suspicious when he sees Night and Princess without them."

"We'll just have to tell him that we couldn't find them and…that most likely they'll meet us back at the barn or something."

"Shippo's a pretty smart kid. I don't think he'll believe that, but its all we have so, lets try it and hope he doesn't see through it. I don't know what I'll do if he tries to look for them himself." Then Kagome went and gathered up Princess's reins and mounted Prancer while Sango did the same to Night and Moonshadow. They waited for Miroku to mount Apricot and then the three of them headed back to camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: well, finally this chapter is done.

PLP: Yup and it only has about 15 more chapters or something until this fic is complete.

QJP: yeah…then I'll be starting another fic and that one will begin to consume my boring and pitiful life.

PLP: Your lucky you know all these ideas for different fics. I'll be lucky if I can finish even one.

QJP: well, lets get the review answers answered:

Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about? How am I being mean to 'your' gang?

-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-: sorry, she's already dead…I would have put her death in detail like I did Naraku's but I reached my limit of 5 pages for that chapter. But basically the same thing that happened to Naraku happened to her.

Oneesan Kikyo: What we meant when we said that Shippo's heart is going to be broken is when Sango starts dating Miroku he'll be sad that his crush is taken by another.

MyMotherToldMeNo: Are you happy now that you saved Sango? So don't cry any more since I actually let you go in there and save sango from the terrible wrath of being stuck in that room.

Blackcat8610: I didn't really think that was a bloody description but it was all I could think of at the time.

QJP PLP: I was tired! And that's my excuse for not detailing Kikyo's death.

Thanx you 6!


End file.
